rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Penny Polendina
Penny is a character in RWBY who was introduced in the episode The Stray, when she was found lying on the ground after Weiss crashed into her, chasing after Sun Wukong. She later reappears and aids Blake, Sun, and Ruby in defeating Roman Torchwick and the White Fang, by destroying their ships carrying stolen dust cargo. Appearance Penny has short, rather curly, orange hair that comes down to her chin, with a pink bow in the back of her head, emerald green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wears an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. The green lines on the side of her pants also appear to glow at times. She has what appears to be a small and thin backpack, that only appeared when Penny came to the aid of Ruby in Episode 16. Otherwise, she is not seen to have this backpack; only her normal clothing is shown. Personality Penny speaks robotically, behaves erratically, and is overly active in general. All her actions and emotional states are somehow extreme and overacted. She seemed both immensely pleased and somewhat surprised by Ruby's unconditional offer of friendship. When Ruby got attacked by Roman and knocking Ruby to the ground, this action caused Penny to be angered, showing that she values Ruby's friendship. She also seems to be immensely curious, as she asked Ruby numerous questions during their walk, all being related to Blake and friendship. Powers and Abilities As seen in Black and White, Penny is able to control numerous swords, kept in what appears to be a small mechanical backpack, with simple movements from her hands. She is able to manipulate every sword simultaneously without any difficulty at all, and can fire energy blasts when she brings them together, with the swords going into a special blaster-like configuration. This blast of energy is powerful enough to destroy multiple airships at a time by slicing them in half. She can also use thin strings attached to the hilts of her swords to anchor herself or pull down an airship, despite the mass and thrust power of the vehicle which seems to indicate enhanced strength as well as the ability to anchor herself in some other way than her weapons' grappling mode. The swords are able to fold in half lengthwise for easier storage. Her controlled movement of her swords is possibly linked to magnetism, telekinesis, or could be a unique effect of the weapons themselves. Penny's 'strings' seems to be quite strong and durable, as they were able to pull down an airjet easily. Penny is also able to jump a great distance, with the force of her jump being enough to break the ground. This may indicate that she is abnormally heavy for her size. Also, Penny seems to have a high amount of speed, such as appearing from one spot to another, like appearing in front of Team RWBY out of the blue, after they left. She also inexplicably appears in front of Weiss, Yang and Ruby two days later. Trivia *Penny will be participating in the upcoming Vytal Festival tournament. *In her debut episode, when Ruby Rose tells Penny that she is her friend, Penny exclaims, "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!", which is a callback to Weiss Schnee's sarcastic rebuttal of Ruby's friendship in The Shining Beacon, Pt.2. Ruby acknowledges this. *She saw through Blake's disguise and recognized that she was a Faunus while most other people did not. *Despite being prevalent in more than one episode, Penny's last name and whether she has one is unknown. Abnormally, her last name does not appear in the credits, nor does it appear on Monty Oum's official Facebook image galleries, as it does for the majority of other characters. *Penny's green colors, along with the standby symbol on her weapons, as well as her robotic behavior, maybe an allusion to the Xbox gaming consoles, which have a pivotal role in Rooster Teeth production history, products and series. *Penny bears several similarities to the Murakumo Units from the Blazblue fighting game series. Like Penny, the Murakumo Units are female artificial humans who fight using multiple telekinetically controlled swords which bear a striking resemblance to Penny's weapons. The Murakumo Units also have robotic speech patterns, albeit much more robotic and emotionless than Penny's. **The way Penny wields her weapon is similar to Naminé from Dead Fantasy, another project that Monty Oum worked on. Her fighting style is also very similar Naminé's from which Monty took from Nu-13 of BlazBlue Calamity Trigger (the only BlazBlue game Monty ever played). **Penny's way of wielding her weapon is also similar to the fighting style of Zhong Hui in Dynasty Warriors 7 & 8, who uses flying swords as well *Coincidentally, Penny has a few elements to the TV cartoon show "Inspector Gadget". **Penny shares the same name as Inspector Gadget's niece. **Penny has bionic parts built inside her body, like Inspector Gadget. **The last scene shows her leaving with an unseen man in a vehicle, which is similar to the antagonist, Dr. Claw, though we have yet to know if the unseen man is a friend or foe. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Human